


Space

by camcatwriter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, The London Planetarium, at least I don't think so, jonmartim - Freeform, planetarium date, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Planetarium date and Jonmartim domestic fluffJon's a little shit and so is Tim and it's fun :)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamoniic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoniic/gifts).



> So I thought of this before I did any research because like it’s a cute idea and I was going to do it anyway. BUT, apparently there’s a London Planetarium really close to Madame Tussaud’s wax museum so like hell yeah Jonmartim planetarium date :)
> 
> Happy birthday Cinna <3

“Hey, Tim, can you take a look at this for me?” 

Tim looked up from his laptop, pulling his headphones off and setting them on his desk as he stood up. “Yeah, for sure. Let me see?”

Martin waved him over and slid the papers over to give him a better look. “Is it just me, or is this a really weird-”

An uncomfortable cough came from the doorway.

Tim looked up, expression softening when he saw Jon standing there, shifting his weight from side to side. “Hey, Jon. Did you need something?”

Jon hesitated before nodding. “I, well, that is to say… I wanted to ask if I could take the two of you somewhere this weekend.”

Martin’s eyebrows shot up. “Like a… Jon, do you mean as a date?”

Jon glanced off to the side, looking anywhere besides the two of them. “I… yes. I would like to plan a date this weekend.” He looked at Martin, then Tim, and back again. “If that’s alright.”

Tim grinned, walking over to wrap an arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Of course that’s alright, why wouldn’t it be?” He pressed a kiss to Jon’s forehead and smiled at the blush that rose to his cheeks at the display of affection.

“Well, that’s really more in your area, or yours, Martin. I haven’t exactly had the most… active role in contributing to the planning and arranging of these sorts of things.”

Martin smiled, holding his hands out and gesturing for his boyfriends to come closer. “Jon, we’ll be delighted to see whatever it is you have in mind.” He took their hands and squeezed them for a moment. “And what _did_ you have in mind, anyway?”

Jon smiled at that. “I was rather hoping to keep that a surprise until we get there, actually.”

“Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tim squeezed the arm around his shoulders gently and chuckled at the sheepish smile that crossed Jon’s face. “Not even a hint?”

“No, not even a hint.” Jon rolled his eyes fondly. “How does Saturday sound? In the morning sometime?”

“That sounds lovely,” Martin said. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Tim woke to the quiet sounds of someone moving in the kitchen of their apartment and Martin’s slow, steady breathing to his right. He smiled and shook Martin gently. “Sounds like someone beat us awake.”

Martin sat up, yawning. “I guess we ought to go see what he’s up to, hm?”

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, they saw Jon setting out three mugs of tea on the counter, his back to the door. 

Martin cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

Jon turned around, beaming and holding out two of the mugs. “Hello.” 

Tim kissed Jon on the cheek as he took the offered mug. “Lovely, thank you.” Jon smiled up at him and handed Martin his tea. 

“So, do we get to know where we’re headed yet?” Martin asked once he’d taken the tea from Jon. 

Jon shook his head and took a drink, eyes sparkling with excitement over the rim of his cup. “No,” he set it down, “not yet.”

Tim put on his best pleading expression. “Well, when do we get to find out, then?”

Jon bit his lip, trying not to smile. “Whenever you’re ready to go, I suppose.” 

Martin put a hand on Tim’s wrist as he made to lift his cup. “Timothy Stoker, if you try to drink that tea all in one go I _swear_ -”

* * *

No breakfast mishaps and about an hour later, Jon was leading them to the tube station. “It’s just a little way past the wax museum, and- well, it’ll be a bit of a ride, but the train’s so much less crowded this early on a Saturday-”

Martin squeezed Jon’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Jon, it’ll be lovely, I’m sure.”

Tim was walking backward in front of them, hands in his jacket pockets. “It’s not that far, anyway.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Or is it? You haven’t exactly said how far past-”

“The London Planetarium?” Jon interrupted quietly.

Tim’s eyes lit up. “You’re serious? I thought it was still closed for renovation?”

Jon smiled shyly. “I was reading about it online and it opens back up today, but the official reopening won’t be until Monday.”

Martin bumped his shoulder gently. “You’re brilliant, you know that?”

* * *

The planetarium was indeed quieter than usual when they arrived. Tim took Jon’s other hand and he and Martin let their boyfriend lead them to the newest exhibits, explaining them excitedly. 

“They’ve just added this, it’s an interactive module-” 

Tim and Martin shared a look over Jon’s head. 

_Adorable,_ Tim mouthed to Martin. 

_Obviously,_ Martin mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](https://cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com/) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
